The Lucky Feathers
Story The werewolf gals are in the vehicle traveling to the party for the celebration the gals are questioning like what females do all the time after the conversation the vehicle arrives to the celebration and the werewolf gals celebrates to the party minutes later in the celebration Jayjay and the others are bikini dancers so Jayjay explores the party chatting the allies but after the exploration the cat dancer at the stage while dancing at the pole sees Jayjay locating her queen the cat decides to meet her and she chats Jayjay it was unknown about who is this cat gal she is really hot Jayjay has her conversation with the character and it's complete the character comments her romantically and left Jayjay smiles and continues to explore when Jayjay found the way to the queen's chamber her againster is on her way interrupting Jayjay for the challenge Jayjay has her againster name Antastasia the werewolf who is against Jayjay as the female bully she challenges Jayjay for the dance fight if she decides after the offer to the challenge Jayjay meets her queen and she asks Jayjay about her gift she rewards Jayjay the belonging to Jayjay she gives Jayjay the lucky feathers the bird feathers that has two for the ears Jayjay attached the feathers to her ears and Jayay and Ke$ha enjoys the celebration with their liquid cup. Players # Jayjay Burdell # ??? Unplayable # Raven Lesser Choices The vehicle of wolves Jayjay Safe Haven Monsters Puppies Celebration Raven Phone Carrie July Miles Mint: Where did you met Carrie in the first place? Jayjay Truth Skip Lie Magpie: Raven why do you love fireworks? Raven Truth Lie Nightengale: Yo princess what happen to your animals back at your place? Jayjay Truth Lie Conversation complete The vehicle arrives 20 minutes later The night party Werewolves party Explore the celebration # Chat Raven # Chat Koko # Chat Mint # Chat Pidge # Chat Nightengale # Chat Niquie # Chat Magpie # View the juice # Artify the nightclub # Check the mirror # Use the makeups # Dance # View the celebration lights # View the audience # View the dancers 19 / 20 - Jayjay found Angelina as the bikini dancer while dancing on celebrate platform. # Write on the diary # Check the phone # View the writings # Experiment the shoes The cat dancer sees Jayjay The character meets Jayjay Jayjay Ke$ha Celebration Knowledge Conversation complete The arrow to the queen's chamber Antastasia interrupts Battle Antastasia challenges Jayjay for the dance fight Refuse - The shame Accept - Jayjay and Antastasia performs the dance challenge at the stage Compete the dance Jayjay wins �� Jayjay commands Antastasia Clean Clothes Kiss Chicken Jail Cage Both wins �� - plan later Antastasia wins �� - deserves shame My Beautiful Princess Team Celebration Introducement Antastasia Guests The Treasure Chest The Queen's Gift Celebration Animals Boss Battles # Antastasia References Trivia * According to the bikini cat who's dancing at the stage at the background seems like she is the another characteristic protagonist the feline character have her unknown profile. * Angelina's an daughter of the guardians of the lights remains an angel sometimes for Angelina she loves censor relationship something lovely. Collectibles Cartoons # Bikini cartoon - At the wall of bikini images. # Cat cartoon - In the magazine on the table. Knowledge # Angelina - At the celebration platform.